Nightshark
|related = Insurgent Menacer |variants = |radar_icon = Seen when parked. |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck Digital (needles) Van Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Van Digital |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = nightshark |handlingname = NIGHTSHARK |textlabelname = NIGHTSHARK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = Anti-Aircraft Trailer |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Nightshark is an armored four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update, released on August 8, 2017, during the Nightshark Week event. Description The Nightshark was initially featured as a mission-only vehicle in the Mobile Operation Exit Strategy. However, as of the Nightshark Week event, it became available for purchase. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The SUV is largely based on the Kombat, with elements from the Dartz Black Shark, predominately in the front design. As an armored vehicle, it is large and bulky. The sides of the vehicle appear to be armor plated, with additional sidesteps on the wheelbase, large industrial steel rims and bars along the roof of the vehicle in a similar manner to the Insurgent, as well as sump guards on the underside. The exhausts are located on the rearmost side of the rear wheel arches. A tow hitch is present on the rear end, giving it the ability to tow the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. The vehicle equips four machine guns located on the outermost holes of the front bumper. Like the Cognoscenti and Revolter, the Nightshark has soundproof windows. The yellow lights on the roof may be turned on in conjunction with the high-beam lamps, instead of when the engine is on like on certain cars (i.e. the Contender). In addition, these yellow lights are assigned with a specific side, where the middle and driver-side lights are with the car's left lamp and the passenger-side light with the right lamp. This can be noticed when damaging one of the roof lamps, where they may turn grey. The Nightshark is prominently painted in a primary color, with its details on the front, sides and rear, along with the rear bars, painted in a secondary color. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle For an armored vehicle of this size, the Nightshark performs exceptionally well. The vehicle has great acceleration and good top speed, as well as great handling, able to sort most turns on the road, though one may experience slight understeer on sharp turns. The reinforced bumper also means it can push over other vehicles rather easily, without a drastic loss of speed. Its suspension is average for a car of its type, meaning it can keep its stability on bumpy terrain and uneven roads, but the ground clearance is seemingly low, often crashing into obstacles, such as small barriers. Like the Insurgent and its variants, the hood is completely sealed, meaning there is no way to reveal its engine (In fact, it lacks an engine model). The engine sound is similar to that of the Schafter V12, which sounds higher-revving and louder. When idle, the engine sound is the same one used on the Lynx. ;Armor Like the Insurgent, the Nightshark is resistant to explosions, able to take up to four rockets from a Rocket Launcher, being destroyed with a fifth one. It is also able to take up to 27 homing missiles when fully upgraded with a player inside, giving it high durability against vehicles with homing missiles and providing reaction time for the driver to escape. Its only downside is that the windows are not bulletproof, meaning that players are vulnerable to gunfire. This can be partially remediated by installing window plates, as they cover most of the cabin and only leave a small opening, but still, players can be shot through there and the plates on the doors do not protect the occupants. The window plates also prevent the occupants from using any weapons at all (Less the front MGs). ;Weaponry The machine guns offer moderate firepower against unarmored targets and vehicles that are in front of the vehicle, although they will take a long time on taking out armored vehicles and are limited to aim where the vehicle's front is aiming. Albeit not very easy to use, the machine guns often "tracks" the target, allowing for good accuracy (as the reticle will automatically aim over the target). They function better for hit and runs or defensive capabilities. ;Trailer Towing an Anti-Aircraft Trailer in collaboration with another player gives the vehicle increased potential, as the Nightshark lacks any sort of defensive capabilities against targets on either side and rear but is faster than most other vehicles that can tow it. The lack of armor often makes the trailer the first vehicle to lose during a combat. *The stock MG option usually gives general flexibility against targets, since the Nightshark cannot aim its weapons anywhere other than its front, exposing the large windshield against targets wielding machine guns. *The SAM option gives good capabilities at taking out long-range aircraft, compensating the lack of heavy firepower of the Nightshark. Land vehicles can be taken out with the SAM battery, but the low fire rate limits its effectiveness against armored targets. *The Flak Cannon option gives the vehicle a better way to defeat enemy heavy armor, again due to the Nightshark's lack of firepower and angle of attack, and the Flak's extremely high damage per shot, but that means exposing the trailer directly to the enemy threat, especially tanks and weaponized aircraft. One must be careful not to attack the Nightshark that is towing the trailer, as this will heavily damage the Nightshark and blow up the trailer. GTA Online Overview Nightshark= |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Nightshark-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.24 |file_range = 100 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 250 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 Machine Guns (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nightshark is able to be customized in Los Santos Customs, although the liveries can only be accessed in the Vehicle Workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or an Avenger. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. *''**'' Window tints are unavailable if a "Window Plates" option is installed. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Nightshark-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional Screenshot. Nightshark-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Nightshark on Warstock Cache & Carry. Nightshark-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Nightshark on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *One or two Nightsharks appears in the Mobile Operations mission Exit Strategy, used to tow the Anti-Aircraft Trailers. *The Nightshark is the primary ground support vehicle for Bogdan's Russian agents and is used by them in three of the Doomsday Heist's Act II setup missions: Rescue ULP, Salvage Hard Drives and Submarine Recon. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,245,000. **This vehicle could be acquired for free if the player was on the After Hours Guest List, between August 7 and August 13, 2018. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Nightshark are Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, and The Lab. *The Nightshark's high speed and great handling could be an allusion to its real-life inspiration's claimings as "the world's fastest armoured SUV". *"Nightshark" is an obvious parody of "Black Shark", the Dartz armored car the former takes its inspiration from. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Previously, the Nightshark’s weaponry would retract and have a unique animation where the machine guns would be hidden via the bumper, but as of recent stopped working, making the machine guns fire despite being hidden, showcases what the animation was like before the bug occurred. **This has been fixed with the After Hours update.https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/360001774587 *The rear sump guard appears to have strange cutouts, possibly caused by the fixes mentioned above. See Also *Insurgent - Another armored truck manufactured by HVY, released in the Heists Update. *Insurgent Pick-Up and Insurgent Pick-Up Custom - Armed and armored trucks manufactured by HVY, released in the Heists Update and Gunrunning update, respectively. *Menacer - Another armored truck manufactured by HVY, released in the After Hours update. References Navigation }}de:Nightshark (V) pl:Nightshark es:Nightshark ru:Nightshark Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online